


Matter

by Sometimes_im_sad



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rejection, Vent fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: "Friends don't do what we did, Argo." Fitzroy wants to scream, he could feel the tears feel the tears form in his eyes but he harshly rubbed them away while the other was distracted. He was over reacting, it wasn't that much of a big deal. Why does it feel like a big deal?
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Kudos: 14





	Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Fitzroy kin and I'm sad
> 
> So Fitzroy is sad now

"It's not like we're dating." Argo laughs softly leaning on the balcony railing. Fitzroy could feel his heart shatter into millions of pieces right then and there. "I don't see why you're so jealous, we're just friends. "

"Friends don't typically ask eachother to marry them." Fitzroy wants to say, he could feel the anger building up inside of him. It had his hands go stiff and he quickly stretched them to make sure that they didnt lock but even that was challenging for him.

"Friends don't do what we did, Argo." Fitzroy want to scream, he could feel the tears feel the tears form in his eyes but he harshly rubbed them away while the other was distracted. He was over reacting, it wasn't that much of a big deal. Why does it feel like a big deal?

"Yeah you're right!" Is what he ends up saying, it feels bitter on his tounge as if he are an entire lemon whole. He could feel the anger completely drop in one swift motion to become just...sadness. He could feel the tears agian, he could feel the sting and for a second he thought about letting them flow. That was abandoned as he whipped them away. "Sorry about that."

"It's all good." Aego smiles at him, it was reassuring and Fitzroy felt as if someone completely shot a bullet into his chest and left him for dead. "I'm a real catch, I can get the-"

"I'm gonna go in, I have stuff to do, y'know?" Fitzroy cuts off while trying to come up with an excuse. Agian, the lie felt sour in his mouth. He held a finger up and quickly rushed into the room and went straight to the bathroom before locking the door and sliding down the door.

He finally let himself cry, the tears were hot and burned his cheeks. His breath was shaky and broken as he tries to catch it, as he tries to hold on the the last bit of dignity he had left over.

Did he even have dignity anymore?

This was pathetic.

He was pathetic.

Why was he even crying? Why did it even matter anymore? Whatever this was about he shouldn't care.

At some point he migrated to the bathtub, he didn't turn the water on in fear of actually getting wet but he did sit there as he sobbed. He sat there for who knows how long, he could hear shuffling outside of the door. He could hear someone ask if hes alright but he never answered.

He just sat there.

Maybe he should have said something. Maybe he should have said somthing just to let them know that he wasn't actually dying. 

But he wasn't dying, so it didnt matter. 


End file.
